Paint Me A Birmingham
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Stiles Derek Scott & Allison are all high school students in near the end of their senior year. Derek is madly in love with stiles but stiles feels like derek deserves better.


**I would like to thank agentdouble0negative2 for writing the majority of this you should go check out her work I LOVE IT and its so much better than mine lol. i would also like to thank my beta woman-of-the-night for helping me when this was just an idea! i got this idea from a song. the song is Paint Me A Birmingham by tracy lawerance! give it a listen before during or after. if you review do me a favor and also message agentdouble0negative2 beens she wrote the majority. This is complete it was just a one shot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles jumped when his locker was slammed shut. He turned his head to yell at the person but stopped when he was met with a pair of green eyes that held a big grin. "Good morning?"<p>

"Derek," Stiles breathed.

"How are you?" Derek asked as he leaned against the roll of lockers.

"Good, how are you?"

"Fantastic, but I am tired."

"Hmm I wonder why, oh I know because you stayed up to play Modern Warfare Three."

Derek grinned. "I finished homework so I decided why not."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Didn't I tell you to go to bed early."

"Yes."

The warning bell went off causing both teens to jump. "I gotta go," Derek rushed out, "I've been late already and graduation is around the corner, I'll see you later, at lunch?"

Stiles nodded. "Yep, I'll see you at lunch"

Derek pulled Stiles into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on the younger teen's temple, "Good, I love you Stiles."

Stiles blushed as he hugged Derek back and whispered, "I love you too Derek."

"Stay out of trouble."

Stiles grinned. "Oh, I'll try."

_Contrary to popular belief Stiles was very shy about their relationship whereas Derek was very open about it. He didn't care what other people thought when he was hugging the teen, kissing the teen, hell at one point everyone in the vicinity of Stiles locker knew that Derek loved being called Der. Of course everyone knew that they were together. Also their school was pretty accepting and had zero tolerance for bullying. _

_Also considering the fact that Derek looked like he could beat anyone's ass by simply sending a death glare caused them stay clear away from the dark haired teen. Even though Derek wouldn't do that, another rumor that was never true, Derek was a softie despite his mean looking demeanor. _

"So Derek, excited for graduation?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded, "Hell yeah, I want out of this school."

Scott smirked, "You aren't going to miss me?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, I'll miss you the most."

"Yes, even more than Stiles?"

Derek laughed, "Oh you're pushing it, besides why would I miss you, aren't you going to Berkley because last I checked I'm going there too,"

"Oh yeah."

"And Stiles is too so I really don't need to miss you guys or you too Allison."

"Oh did you hear Stiles got accepted into UCLA?" Allison stated

Derek chocked on his water, "What!"

"He clearly doesn't." Scott muttered

"Stiles hasn't told me anything," Derek mumbled.

"You guys doing okay?" Allison asked.

Derek breathed as he spotted his boyfriend approaching, "I think so."

"You guys have hit a snag before," Allison said, "and I'm sorry if I'm being nosy or overstepping my boundaries."

Derek shook his head, "You're not Allison don't worry, I'll talk to him."

_Stiles was very reluctant in their relationship, in the emotional aspect and the physical aspect. The Physical meaning far from sex- both decided in waiting- but in the hugging and kissing, the closeness. The emotional aspect being at time he was reluctant in saying the words, "I Love you." He loved Derek of course, but felt like he could never reciprocate the love back because Derek was head over heels in love with Stiles. Like he'd take a bullet, the sun rises and sets he'd do anything in love with Stiles. And Stiles felt that, he could never give that back. He felt that Derek deserved someone better._

"Stiles I don't understand."

"I have to do this."

"So you're leaving me?"

Stiles shook his head. "You deserve someone better Derek."

"I don't deserve someone better, Stiles, I love you, it's you that I want."

"I have to this Derek."

"Stiles."

"I'm sorry Derek."

_Stiles and Derek met their Sophomore year. Derek was a new student and his teacher, Mr. Harris dubbed Stiles as Derek's, what's the word, mentor, buddy, tour guide. _

_Derek wasn't too happy to be around someone who was all over the place and causing havoc in the halls and in class. But several months after hanging out he took a liking to the other teen and halfway through their sophomore year, after dancing around each other, they got together. They were then inseparable, of course hitting snags along the way. But they always got through it, but on graduation day, Derek found himself lost because it looked like a simple "I Love You and I want to be with you and we belong together" wasn't going to cut it. Wasn't going to fix it._

It was late when Derek found himself on the beach. It was here that Derek found a painter. He stood for a moment and watched as the painter brought to life the ocean on the canvas. "Can I help you son?"

Derek broke from his trance, "Oh, no sorry."

The painter stopped for a moment and held out his hand, "Dan MaGarret."

Derek shook the outstretched hand, "Derek Hale."

Dan smiled, "Alright, so Derek, I ask again, can I help you."

Derek in took a sharp breathe, "Do you only paint ocean scenes?"

"For twenty dollars Derek, I'll paint you anything?" Dan asked reaching down for an empty canvas

Derek looked up at the sky then down to the ground and finally his eyes settled on Dan who was looking at him questioningly. "Can you paint me a picture of Birmingham?"

Dan nodded. "Yes I can do that."

"Wait, make it a little house on the edge of town."

Dan smiled, "Anything else?"

"Porch going all the way around and make it early spring"

Dan nodded and turned around as he began to pain the picture. Derek stood for a while watching, "One more thing," he breathed.

"Sure."

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone showing Dan a picture of Stiles, "Can you paint him on the front porch swing."

Dan smiled knowingly, "Where would you like to be in the picture Derek?"

"If you can, paint me in his arms, because for a while, he'll be mine again."

"I can do that Derek."

_Months passed quickly for the dark haired man and for Stiles. The two saw each other throughout the summer but Stiles at all cost avoided Derek. It was two weeks into school, when Stiles found himself in big trouble. Taking three classes didn't seem too much, but it was work overload for the hyper active teen's mind. _

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh as he threw his pencil across his room. The teen rubbed his hands over his face as he glanced down at his paper, there were numbers all over the place and half of it didn't even look like numbers just lines crossed over and arrows going all over the place. This was not acceptable and Stiles was sure that his math homework was out to kill him. "This is impossible," he groaned.

The teen rested his arms on his desk and rested his head on top. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. It was two weeks, two weeks into school and he already found himself falling behind and he was sure he was failing calculus and half the time his mind didn't even know what the hell was going on in his Psychology class.

Stiles' mind begin to drift to Derek Hale. He missed him terribly was starting to regret ever leaving him or saying the things he said to him. He even contemplated texting the older teen a couple of times, hell he actually did try to text the older teen but he never sent the messages. He had a queue of messages saved and memorized each one by heart and each one collecting "dust" in his draft box.

_Hey Derek how's it going._

_Hey Derek, how's college life treating you__._

_Derek I'm sorry._

_Derek I miss you._

Stiles groaned, his hand reaching out to touch his phone. He fingers hovering over the letter's as he typed out. Derek I still love you, his eyes scanning the typed message over and over again, his thumb hovering over the send button. And with a heavy sigh he pressed the back button, pressed yes to save the message as a draft and slammed his phone back on the table. "Don't be stupid Stiles," the teen scolded, "you've already hurt him enough."

_A month passed and Stiles was sure he'd gone insane. He was coasting in Calculus, coasting would be the right word and he liked to use the word it was better than failing. And Stiles was sure he was failing Phycology and well, in fact he was, he might as well admit it. He missed Derek terribly. The dark haired man invaded his mind any chance it could. Hell the only class Stiles was passing was his Intro to Mythological Creatures. And the only reason Stiles was passing that class was because of Derek. He had enough, he had to see him._

Stiles slowly approached the Hale house, a house he hadn't seen in months. It still looked the same. Derek was seated on the front porch waiting for him. Derek stood up and immediately pulled Stiles into an embrace. "I missed you," Derek whispered.

Stiles hugged him back, tears falling from his eyes, "I missed you too Derek, I missed you so much."

Derek pulled back, hand clasping around Stiles he pulled him into the house, "I want to show you something."

Stiles nodded as he allowed the older teen to pull him into the living room. Once they reached the area, Derek gently pushed Stiles so he was standing in front of the fire place. The brunette was floored when he laid eyes on the painting that hung there. It was just as Derek had told Dan. "When did you get this?" Stiles asked.

"I had it painted after graduation," Derek whispered as he walked towards the younger teen, "it was the only way I could have you back."

Stiles turned around, arms going around Derek's waist, head buried in his chest. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I said what I said, I missed you so damn much."

"It's okay," Derek whispered.

"I just, please don't hate me, please say that you love me again."

Derek hugged Stiles back, head buried in the teens hair he inhaled sharply and placed a kiss on the teen's head. "I don't hate you Stiles, could never hate you and of course I love you, I never stopped."

"I was so miserable without you, I couldn't concentrate or study or anything, I'm falling behind in my classes, hell I'm failing two of them."

"Why would you do that?"

"I realized that I still love you."

Derek was grinning now, "Better late than never right."

Stiles nodded as he tightened his hold on the older teen, "I love you Derek, always will."

"Love you too Stiles."

The pair stood in silence for a bit. Derek was curious now to know which class Stiles wasn't failing. "You're taking three classes right?"

Stiles nodded. "Mhmm."

"You said you're failing two of them, what's the class that you aren't failing."

"Intro to Mythological Creatures," Stiles mumbled

Derek was laughing now, as he guided the two to the couch, as he laid himself down bringing Stiles with him so the younger teen lay on top. "Damn, I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much."

_It was at this moment that realization sank in. Derek loved him and that he equally loved him back. There was no need to be thinking of doubts or that Derek deserved better. Stiles grinned down at Derek as he proceeded to tell him about the paper he wrote about werewolves and how he got an A on it. Derek listening intently, happy to have Stiles in his arms again._


End file.
